There is demand for a technique for selectively hydrogenating vinylacetylene in a hydrocarbon mixture containing 1,3-butadiene and vinylacetylene, such as in a process of separating and recovering 1,3-butadiene in high purity from a C4 hydrocarbon mixture such as a C4 fraction. Specifically, there is demand for a technique that with respect to a hydrocarbon mixture containing 1,3-butadiene and vinylacetylene, enables selective hydrogenation of vinylacetylene while inhibiting hydrogenation of 1,3-butadiene, which is useful as a raw material for synthetic rubbers, resins, and the like.
In one example, PTL 1 proposes a technique for selectively hydrogenating vinylacetylene contained in a hydrocarbon mixture by using a palladium-promoted copper catalyst supported on alumina as a hydrogenation catalyst. In another example, PTL 2 proposes a technique for selectively hydrogenating vinylacetylene contained in a hydrocarbon mixture and reducing loss of 1,3-butadiene due to hydrogenation by using a palladium-based catalyst that includes at least one element selected from arsenic, selenium, antimony, and tellurium.